


Rinforzi Positivi

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Malfoycest, Oral Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: “Posso chiederti che cosa gli hai proibito, per convincerlo a rigare dritto…?”“Oh, nulla. Invece gli ho promesso un premio.”“Un premio?!”“Proprio così. Un premio per ogni ‘Oltre Ogni Previsione.”A giudicare dall’espressione sul viso di Nott e del suo amico Tiger, nella loro mente sfilavano immagini di cadeaux miliardari, lussuose scope nuove, poteva sentirli quasi Lucius: ‘ avessimo tutti il tuo patrimonio…’Sorrise.Appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo.“I Rinforzi Positivi, sapete, danno i risultati migliori.”





	Rinforzi Positivi

**Rinforzi Positivi**

 

 

 

 

“Un altro ‘ _Desolante_ ’, Draco?”  
  
Il ragazzo teneva la testa bassa. Non sembrava avere il coraggio necessario a guardare in viso suo padre. Lucius contemplò la sommità della sua testa bionda, le sue labbra sottili si arricciarono.  
Draco non aveva bisogno di guardare suo padre in quel momento, per sapere quale fosse la sua faccia. Come sempre gli occhi pallidi lo trafiggevano.  
  
“Scusami, padre. Mi sono veramente…”  
“Non dire che ti sei impegnato. Se avessi fatto del tuo meglio, avresti ottenuto ‘Oltre ogni Previsione, lo sai.’” Lo interruppe Lucius con voce improvvisamente dura.  
  
Le spalle del tredicenne sussultarono.  
  
Era mattina, le vacanze di Pasqua portavano con se’ gli immancabili giudizi delle prime prove e delle prime verifiche svolte ad Hogwarts, Draco attendeva con terrore quel mattino.  
  
Lucius Malfoy appoggiò la pergamena sulla scrivania con un pesante fruscio, senza guardare.  
  
Desiderava accantonare quel discorso.  
Per quanto gli scarsi risultati scolastici di Draco lo contrariassero e lo preoccupassero - desiderava che suo figlio eccellesse - non sopportava più di non guardarlo negli occhi, di averlo lì davanti in piedi sullo sfarzoso tappeto dello studio, le piccole spalle improvvisamente, sospettosamente rigide.  
Ad un tratto il Malfoy più anziano fu distratto da un improvviso rumore oltre il vetro della grande finestra dello studio e colse l’occasione al volo per correre a prendere il Gufo.  
  
“Comunque, i tuoi risultati in Pozioni sono come al solito eccellenti. Severus é molto orgoglioso di te.”  
 Disse mentre staccava dalla zampa dell’allocco il voluminoso incartamento che veniva dal Ministero della Magia.  
  
Tornando verso la monumentale scrivania lo guardò: Draco aveva alzato finalmente il viso, disteso.  
Aveva preso posto nella sua poltrona preferita, quella di fronte alla scrivania di suo padre. I suoi occhi di un verde pallido presero a studiare attentamente il piano della scrivania, dove Lucius prendeva posto ed iniziava ad aprire i carteggi con gesti lenti e misurati delle lunghe mani pallide.  
Il tredicenne indossava un completo da pomeriggio molto elegante, dal taglio ormai adulto.  
Non era la tunica di due anni fa, era un abito dal taglio simile a quello di suo padre.  
Lucius ricordava il sorriso di puro orgoglio sul viso di suo figlio quando lo aveva accompagnato per la prima volta dal sarto di fiducia per un abito da grandi.  
Draco aveva raddrizzato le spalle esili, impiegando tutto se’ stesso nell’imitare il fiero portamento paterno. Il modo in cui non ci riusciva aveva qualcosa di commovente e fragile e tenero a un tempo a discapito dell’espressione beffarda sul viso delicato. I suoi polsi erano magri e nervosi, la prima adolescenza spingeva fuori i tendini e toglieva ogni accenno di paffuto dal collo e dal volto, che orgoglio il colletto dalla linea severa della prima vera e propria camicia da uomo da indossare sotto la tunica!  
_Che orgoglio e che strana, nostalgica sensazione nella pancia._  
  
“Sono i Bilanci. Le rendite di Caramel…”  
Il ragazzo annuì con sguardo acceso ed attento alle parole di suo padre, anche se Lucius non era sicuro che comprendesse tutte quelle cifre e quei rapporti.  
Ma per quel giorno non aveva intenzione di rimbrottarlo.  
_Non era davvero il caso di insistere._  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Un tuono esplose alto e fragoroso nel cielo facendo vibrare le immense finestre della gigantesca camera da letto.  
  
Era notte fonda e il cielo aveva aperto le cataratte sul Manor.  
  
Nell’enorme letto a baldacchino immerso nella penombra, Lord Lucius Malfoy si agitò appena nel sonno contro qualcosa di caldo e morbido, inspirando a fondo.  
  
Il rumore del temporale non arrivava a disturbare gli abitanti del castello grazie ai potenti incantesimi che avvolgevano il perimetro della casa scuoteva le mura senza sonoro.  
  
Lucius rimase a fissare il buio con la testa bionda affondata nel cuscino. Non dormiva, non ancora. Ad una certa ora aveva solo messo via il giornale della sera e spento le luci, tirando le tende.  
  
Si domandò se Draco dormisse già. Ascoltò il suo respiro calmo e regolare nell’ombra, ma non gli riuscì di decifrarlo.  
  
Forse a causa dell’episodio di quel pomeriggio, forse perché a Lucius non era sfuggito il tremito del suo labbro inferiore, non se l’era sentita di dirgli di no, neppure di prenderlo in giro per aver voluto dormire con lui.  
  
Non capitava spesso, certo, solo quando c’erano quei temporali furiosi.  
Lucius aveva smesso di dormire con Narcissa Malfoy Black quando Draco aveva compiuto undici anni, ossia da quando gli… incontri intimi tra i due si erano radificati. Era accaduto senza traumi, senza niente di particolare come litigi o musi lunghi.  
Continuavano a parlarsi ed ad agire di comune accordo, a confidarsi e a sorridersi l’un l’altra: ma niente di più.  
  
Lucius Malfoy era solito soddisfare i suoi appetiti  altrove talvolta - e nel tempo era risultato evidente che questi erano assai più vivi di quelli di sua moglie.  
  
Piano piano Narcissa, con un sorriso cordiale, aveva iniziato ad abbandonare anche la camera da letto padronale, perché era esposta a Nord ed aveva un muro portante. Preferiva dormire nell’ala sud del castello, si trovava più a suo agio.  
  
Prima ancora di rendersene conto, Lucius si era ritrovato a cercarla una volta al mese… poi, quasi più del tutto.  
Non sapeva cosa provare, non sapeva cosa pensare. Voleva bene a Narcissa, ma i suoi piedi non lo sospingevano più da lei al calar del sole e prima che lei decidesse quello spostamento notturno avevano passato mesi interi augurandosi solo la buona notte.  
  
Poi erano iniziate le bizzarre visite di Draco.  
Il ragazzo compariva sulla soglia della sua stanza, bussando timidamente ed osando ben più di quanto non sembrasse mentre dissimulava una strana inquietudine, il terrore per quel fracasso dei cieli,  sempre presentando la ferrea  volontà di chiedere qualcosa a suo padre.  
A volte erano domande che poteva fare solo a Lucius - cose ‘da maschi’ - altre volte confidenze su cose che lo affliggevano ad Hogwarts, altre ancora richieste per questo o quel costoso svago.  
Sulle prima Lucius non si era sorpreso: lo aveva accolto quando non era troppo stanco, tutte le volte che Draco lo aveva trovato sveglio non gli aveva negato di entrare.  
E Draco scivolava accanto a lui, se aveva un giornale in mano accettava di buon grado le strascicate considerazioni della voce paterna su questa o quella notizia, scrutando con occhi attenti il giornale o il volto pallido e languido di Lucius.  
  
Poi Draco aveva iniziato ad addormentarsi con la testa premuta sul guanciale vicino al suo.  
La prima volta probabilmente era stato un incidente: Lucius non aveva avuto risposta e voltandosi aveva visto che era crollato, le palpebre chiuse, il visetto affilato premuto sul lenzuolo.  
Aveva volato, era stato un giorno estivo molto spossante, Lucius si era limitato a tirare le coperte.  
  
Il mattino dopo Draco si era alzato e se n’era andato nella sua stanza come se nulla fosse e suo padre non aveva trovato alcuna battuta, alcuna pungente osservazione per la notte prima.  
  
Non gli aveva detto se stesse decrescendo, visto che aveva smesso di scivolare nel letto dei genitori all’età di sei anni. Era stata sua madre a spiegargli con molta dolcezza che ormai era grande per quelle cose, che non aveva nulla da temere nella sua stanza.  
  
Quella di Draco non era dunque una abitudine fissa, non proprio: ma ogni tanto accadeva.  
  
E quando crollava, Lucius non lo svegliava, non interrompeva quel sodo sonno adolescenziale per rimandarlo nella sua stanza.  
  
Draco gli si accoccolava contro il fianco, a volte lui si allontanava solo un po’ per non finirgli addosso durante la notte ed era tutto.  
  
Sentiva la sua presenza tenera, i capelli gli spazzolavano il collo oltre il bordo della elegante e calda vestaglia.  
Forse così era veramente troppo vicino: Lucius appoggiò piano la mano contro la spalla del ragazzo, sospingendolo con cautela.  
Sentì il peso delicato scollarsi, sentì odore di muschio e ambra, il sapone usato da Draco… ad un tratto si immobilizzò, smise di esercitare anche quella minima trazione e sgranò gli occhi nell’oscurità.  
  
C’era qualcosa che premeva sulla coscia destra di Lord Lucius Malfoy, là dove il bacino di suo figlio gli aderiva addosso di taglio. Qualcosa dai contorni duri in tutta quella fragile morbidezza.  
Draco borbottò qualcosa nel sonno, il suo lungo collo ricadde verso il cuscino, il braccio sinistro sfiorò involontariamente la vita di Lucius, vi ricadde inerte. “Ehi!”  
Forse fu per l’ora tarda, per il temporale che ovattava il mondo, per il momentaneo sonno della ragione: l’altero Lucius Malfoy esclamò ‘ehi!’, afferrò entrambi i fragili polsi del ragazzo e li inchiodò contro il guanciale.  
  
  
_“Che… dove… p-padre… oddio mi sono a-addormentato…!”_  
  
Lucius poteva sentire quella voce esitare, colmarsi di infinita, sconfinata vergogna ed accartocciarsi su se’ stessa come una foglia secca.  
Si stava già pentendo di quella reazione, lasciò andare in fretta Draco, ma ora la presenza del ragazzo nel letto pesava come un macigno, era diventata calda come se il suo corpo snello fosse fatto di ghisa. Lucius scoprì di non poterlo tollerare.  
  
_“Che cosa ti sei messo in testa?”_  
  
Biascicò Lucius mollando un molle pugno al proprio cuscino più per fare qualcosa che altro, adesso c’era aria tra lui e la figuretta mezza riversa di Draco.  
Lo stomaco gli bruciava.  
Sapeva di averlo sconvolto, sapeva di aver alluso alla sua eccitazione, sapeva che lui non aveva parole per giustificarsi, nemmeno uno ‘scusa padre’, non gli passò nemmeno per la testa l’ipotesi che Draco Malfoy, suo figlio, potesse essere incappato in un sogno strano, era accaduto mentre gli era addosso, si stava addirittura dondolando, piano ma lo stava facendo: Lucius non se lo era immaginato nel dormiveglia.  
  
Stai calmo. Stai esagerando.  
  
Lucius avrebbe dato chissà cosa per poter vedere nel buio, poter guardare in faccia quella presenza sgomenta…  “Rimettiti sotto le coperte.”  
  
Draco si immobilizzò.  
  
Si stava alzando, forse con l’intenzione di tornarsene nella propria stanza con la coda tra le gambe, ma non era quello che Lucius voleva.  
  
Forse contro ogni ragione, contro ogni buonsenso, o semplicemente perché odiava mortificare suo figlio, Lucius non voleva privarsi di quella presenza che gli stava obbedendo, scivolando sotto le coperte.  
  
Draco non si avvicinò più di tanto, rimase ben oltre la metà del letto di suo padre.  
  
Silenzio. Probabilmente se ne stava immobile, teso allo spasimo. Sarebbe riuscito a dormire?  
Ci sarebbe riuscito  lui, suo padre?  
  
_Non poteva parlargli._  
_Qualcosa dentro di lui voleva evitare di pensare al blocco di silenzio che era suo figlio, di affrontare l’unico, inevitabile discorso._  
  
Draco si stava dondolando contro la sua coscia con evidente piacere.  
Abbracciandolo come di giorno non gli era certo consentito fare, come non gli accadeva più da ben prima di Hogwarts.  
Lucius aveva smesso in fretta di coccolare e vezzeggiare Draco, dopo il terzo anno di età: riteneva che potesse rammollirlo. Certo, non gli negava mai nulla, nessun capriccio, nessuna stranezza. Ma si era limitato ad appoggiargli una mano sulla spalla quando era arrivata la sua lettera per Hogwarts, mentre Narcissa lo aveva abbracciato con impeto.  
  
Tutti quei pensieri vorticavano nel silenzio dell’alcova, intanto Lucius si era infilato sotto le pesanti coperte a sua volta, dando le spalle al ragazzo. Pensieri che si contorcevano, stemperavano in nuove, strane associazioni contro il respiro tenero e regolare e la presenza invisibile di suo figlio.  
  
_Suo figlio._

  
  
_La cosa più tenera, pulita ed importante di tutta la sua vita._

_Draco dai pallidi occhi verdi che pendeva dalle labbra paterne, che osservava suo padre con sguardo acceso dall’ammirazione._  
  
_Draco nei cui discorsi era sempre presente, sempre._  
  
_Draco che scivolava nel suo letto._  
  
  
  
Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, Lucius, quando si accorse di essersi mosso.  
Scivolava verso destra, gonfiando le coperte. Si infilò quasi del tutto sotto.  
  
Il calore della presenza di Draco gli aggredì il viso proprio come un fuoco. Il suo tiepido odore lo investì… c’era la curva della sua giovane erezione ad un centimetro dal suo naso.  
  
Il silenzio era così assoluto che il minimo sussurro sembrava una detonazione.  
  
_Ambra e muschio, e pelle giovane, il suono di chi forse si finge immobile ed addormentato…_  
  
  
“Sempre Oltre ogni Previsione in Pozioni non é un risultato da tutti…”  
  
Non gli interessava che Draco lo udisse o meno. Non sapeva nemmeno il perché di quelle specifiche parole. Perché i voti, mentre la sua elegante mano sinistra scivolava contro il bordo del pigiama di seta, lo abbassava e liberava il giovane, duro membro di suo figlio?  
  
“Nnnh…P-pozioni e…”  
_Pozioni e Storia della Magia, i suoi unici Oltre ogni Previsione come suo padre ben sapeva. Lucius sentì la punta umida di umori sulle labbra un momento prima di accoglierlo tutto in bocca._  
  
Aveva un sapore dolce, giovane e pulito. Era così caldo che scottava, si mescolava a saliva ancora più liquorosa e bollente.  
  
_“Oooooh!”_  
  
Lucius Malfoy sentì suo figlio dimenarsi come una serpe, gli appoggiò una mano sulla coscia magra allontanandola dall’altra, chiuse gli occhi mentre si riempiva la bocca del suo sapore.  
  
Non avesse compiuto quei gesti molte volte con i propri amanti - non li avesse ricevuti su di se’ - Lucius avrebbe creduto si trattasse di un sogno, non avrebbe saputo come fare. Ma il calore, l’odore di Draco lo guidavano, muovevano la sua lingua e le sue labbra intorno alla sua erezione, un indistinto ronzio riempiva le orecchie di Lucius, sollevandolo come in balia di misteriosi flutti.  
  
Gli cercò il frenulo con la punta della lingua, con la punta della lingua avvolse il glande, aveva una consistenza sfacciata ed acerba quella gioventù, sentiva l’asta bruciante e tesa allo spasimo affondata tutta nella gola,  non era grande quel sesso, lo poteva suggere e lambire per intero, in ogni tenero anfratto e tenerissima piega della carne.  
Certo era difficile mantenere la presa, perché Draco si inarcava, gonfiava il torace e quasi si dimenava, proprio come un mare in tempesta.  
  
Mentre veniva urlò, o meglio avrebbe urlato se la mano di Lucius non fosse salita prontamente alla sua bocca.  
  
  
_Il suo sperma era quasi insapore, tipico della gioventù._  
Lucius non riaprì gli occhi, si strinse a quel sapore labile, un unico gesto per rimettere a posto l’orlo del pigiama, un gesto amaro e stranamente pregno di disgusto.  
Il respiro si condensava in nuvolette calde contro il naso di Lucius. Rimase lì, la guancia premuta contro la coscia di suo figlio, la testa immersa nell’oscurità.

  
“P- padre…che… che cos’era, i-io… era bellissimo, mi sono sentito tutto un calore nel petto mentre m-mi usciva… pensavo di morire p-per…”

  
_Gli era insopportabile sentire quella voce attutita dal buio, deglutì. Amarognolo sotto la lingua._  
Gli era insopportabile quella voce sciolta dall’amore e dall’adorazione, ingenua come un fiore appena sbocciato, ignara del becco del rapace.  
  
“Il premio per aver preso Oltre Ogni Previsione. U-una cosa segreta… s-se sarai bravo, la riceverai sempre come premio… quando prenderai bei voti… ma non deve saperlo nessun altro… é una cosa segreta, una cosa tra me e te, Draco…” mentre sussurrava questo Lucius gli accarezzava meccanicamente la coscia con la mano… mentre si vergognava come mai nella vita l’odore di quel giovane corpo di mandorla lo trascinava senza rimedio e senza pietà, lo condannava e lo salvava, gli mutava la perversione in sconfinata, terribile dolcezza. Niente al mondo contava se non il ritmo del respiro di Draco, il ritmo rassicurante del suo sangue contro il lato destro del volto.  
__  
Mio figlio, é mio figlio. Nessun altro lo toccherà, oltre a me. Nessun altro doveva fargli questo per la prima volta, nessuno.  
  
“C-certo padre… non lo dirò a nessuno, no… oh e-era così bello…”  
  
E questa volta c’era davvero sonno, la voce di Draco morì, si arrese. Pochi istanti dopo Lucius lo udì russare dolcemente.  
  
Chiuse anche lui gli occhi, si aggrappò alla presenza di Draco. Non ebbe il coraggio di abbandonare quella bolla tiepida, quella coltre sopra la vergogna, lì sotto c’erano il tepore di Draco, la sua consistenza riempiva tutto il mondo, la sua carne gli apparteneva, Lucius ne contava i respiri… non c’era posto per la vergogna o per lo schifo di se’ stesso, lì sotto.  
  
Sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
  
_Niente di male nel prendere quel frutto maturo di inaudita tenerezza._  
  
_Niente di male…_  
  
  
* *  
  
“Se non mi porta a casa almeno una Sufficienza, giuro che non esce per un mese!”  
“Sempre la stessa storia! Quello zuccone di Vincent, ugualmente, non vuole capire che é necessario almeno mantenere intatta la facciata!”  
“Guarda qua, un solo ‘Accettabile!’ Basta, questa storia del Quidditch sta andando troppo oltre.”  
“E tu, Lucius?”  
Sentendosi chiamare, Lucius si voltò lentamente verso l’amico. Un bicchiere pieno di liquido color ambra riluceva tra le sue dita pallide.  
“Ho saputo che Draco ha smesso… insomma con la storia dei voti inferiori alla Sottutto” Lucius sorrise al suono della voce precipitosa di Nott: c’era timore lì dentro, come se l’amico non osasse accennare a quando, appena pochi mesi prima, Lucius aveva ammesso con sdegno che una sporca ragazzina Mezzosangue aveva superato il suo erede in tutte le materia.  
“Si, proprio così. Sono molto soddisfatto.”  
“Posso chiederti che cosa gli hai proibito, per convincerlo a rigare dritto…?”  
“Oh, nulla. Invece gli ho promesso un premio.”  
“Un _premio_?!”  
“Proprio così. Un premio per ogni ‘Oltre Ogni Previsione.”  
A giudicare dall’espressione sul viso di Nott e del suo amico Tiger, nella loro mente sfilavano immagini di cadeaux miliardari, lussuose scope nuove, poteva sentirli quasi Lucius: _‘ avessimo tutti il tuo patrimonio…’_  
Sorrise.  
Appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo.  
“I _Rinforzi Positivi_ , sapete, danno i risultati _migliori_.”  
  


 

 

FINE


End file.
